


there are monsters i know

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: flickering, fading. [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Angst, Darkness is a creep, Gen, KHUX speculation, M/M, POV Ventus, Possession, Ven's spotty memory, attempt at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: there are monsters i knowin my headin my hearthere is what i think of them
Relationships: Implied Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: flickering, fading. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705333
Kudos: 10





	there are monsters i know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venvanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venvanitas/gifts).



> Part of the series and thus why its in it, but can also be read on its own, as it diverges from the first fic of it drastically.
> 
> I wrote this at maaaaybe 5am.

There's a monster in my head.

It's quiet and not always present.

But it is there.

It watches my every movement,

Calls out my every mistake.

It whispers and magnifies my doubts,

trapping me in my own self hate.

There's a monster in my head,

And I can't escape it.

It takes control and those days I can't remember,

I feel like a puppet on strings.

My memories are blank,

There is a gap that haunts me.

What have I forgotten,

That the monster accuses me of running?

...

...

There's a monster in front of me,

He wears my face, has my voice.

He's different from me,

Mannerisms rough, much more bitter.

He watches my every movement,

Whispers my every doubt.

He makes his words sound like hateful lies,

But I know they are true.

There's a monster in front of me,

He remembers more than I do.

He knows more about me,

About what I'd forgotten.

He wants to be whole again,

And I wonder when we'd ever been whole.

...

...

There are monsters I know.

One, in my head,

One, in wandering the worlds.

In my head, the monster is gleeful,

That I remember the mistakes,

Remember the despair.

Outside, the monster watches,

He learns to live along side me,

Acceptant of his imperfection.

The monster in my head plagues me still,

Whispers warnings of the future,

Warnings of the past.

The monster beside me shares his time with me,

Promises the future,

Regardless of the mistakes of the past.

...

There are monsters I know of,

But I only trust one.

He is my other half,

the Dark to my Light.

We are our own individual selves,

But we still fit together.

The monster in my head,

Is the monster I don't listen to.

Because I will not doubt myself,

Nor will I run away.

I will face the consequences,

But I will do so my way.

**Author's Note:**

> the first monster may have been referring to Darkness, sure, but it also surprisingly fits as a metaphor for how depression can be, barring the "puppet" and "blank spots in memory" thing.


End file.
